When I See You Again
by Sakura Rose Haven
Summary: The Hero, The Princess, and The King all bound by fate meet again in this new life where things being to change off the path set by prior reincarnations. The three find themselves together as friends but, this happened before, one to many times have they relieved this life. Join the three as they embark on this journey to see if they stay together or fate tears them apart HIATUS


**A.N.: This is a first for me in the Zelda category and I hope you guys aren't too hard on me for this story. So, with the Disclaimer in mind I do not own Zelda. I know we all know this but, I have to put it for the obvious reason we all write it. This is the only time I plan to put the Disclaimer for this tale. Also, if you can't stand, and/or hate, POV's written in first person you shouldn't indulge in this fic. (Or any of my fics at that.) Due to this being my main writing style.**

 **Now then, on to the story.**

History has a habit of repeating itself. I speak from experience. My sister's and I created the beautiful world below and gifted it to our baby sister, Hylia the white.

In all the years to pass on this world, through hell and high waters, there has been a curse upon three: A Princess, A King, and a boy in green. This was unforeseen by us then and it was our youngest sister Hylia who took action as we stood back.

The darkness, the Evil King, was after the gift we left behind.

The Triforce.

Hylia took her loftwing down to the war enslaved world and granted a young man with pale blonde hair, sky blue eyes and the courage of a thousand men a way to defeat the evil and save her land and people.

His name was Link and he was the first of the Heroes to wield the Master Sword. He carried out the mission and fought long and hard before it seemed they would not escape.

Then a miracle happened. The sword lit up so bright and Hylia severed the land in which they stood and as it slowly lifted from the rest of the earth, Link plunged the Master Sword into the land. A beam of light shot forth and together carried the Triforce and the floating land high into the heavens with the loftwing guiding it and the sword propelling it.

Left behind upon the surface, unarmed, and injured, Link watches with a smile as the light fades and the floating land disappeared. He slowly fades from existence and passes from the world.

I watch with my sisters' as Hylia weeps for the human man cradled against her bosom as she tells him she is sorry for all she has put him through because he loves her people and land like she does. We watch as she grants his spirit eternal life, the beginning of the curse, and strips herself of her divinity. We all weep at the loss of our sister.

Then we all watch as they are all reborn, meet, fight . . . the end result is not always a happy one.

Now, thousands upon thousands of years have come and gone.

I watch a rarity as three babies cry for the very first time. The Princess, The Prince and The Hero.

I gaze at the Hyrule Royal family as they announce to the kingdom the birth of their heir and as the Gerudo tribe bow to the new born. The Prince and Princess are adorned by hundreds and their names chanted into the night.

In the back of wagon, far the Castle and Valley, rests a Hylian woman cradling her baby, hair as golden as the mom's, and eyes as blue as the dad's.

The mother stares at her baby and smiles. "Though we may not be together and he may not know of you, you are proof of our love and link us to one another." Pausing for a moment she nods. "My precious Link."

I smile as I look at the three children and grin. "What a twist of fate this cycle has been." The most subtle change has affected the path before them and perhaps things will be different this time. Perhaps.

 **18 years later . . . . . .**

The earth shakes violently as the skies darken around the castle before them. "Link, are you ready to save the world?" a fairy asks as it dances beside our hero.

"Navi . . . . I have the worst feeling of Deja Vu right now." Navigale says nothing; for how could she tell the hero they've relived this reality one too many times before now?

"It'll be alright Link." Link nods and takes the final step to the large doors leading inside.

"Nothing can stop me from saving this world . . . Nothing."

.

.

.

Ganondorf shifts back to human form and stares at the hero collapsed on the floor with foggy blue eyes and blood staining into that golden hair.

"Why!? This isn't how it was supposed to turn out." Ganon grabs the handle of the very weapon claimed to destroy evil incarnate and removes it from Link's gut. "We could've ruled the world together; you and I, but you refused me. You defied me and now you're dying and unable to save anyone."

Foggy eyes drift to Zelda and as their eyes meet a smile forms upon our hero's face. "Don't hate Ganon, please. . ." Words like a whisper and wheeze.

Looking back to Ganondorf things began to go dark.

"I couldn't bring myself to kill you." Link reaches up and gently rests a hand atop Ganon's that holds the hilt of the Master Sword. "You're still my best friend after all."

Silence fills the castle as the blue in those eyes fades away as pupils dilate and death takes the hero into its sweet embrace once more. Zelda's shouts and curses, but it does nothing for Ganon as that dark heart, unaffected for so long, began to break.

"We promised! How could you Ganon?! You took away the only person we've ever loved." Zelda shoves Ganon away and Ganon doesn't fight it as those gold eyes stare at the hero in Zelda's arms.

"All this for a stupid wish?! If you want the Triforce just take it! Take it and leave us." Zelda holds Link tighter and rocks the hero back and forth will humming that silly lullaby.

Ganon looks at the one thing this war was started over. All this for a wish, for power to rule, to bring change? Ganon had an offer to get them both without death, so why did this become the path they embarked on?

Accepting the ultimate prize Ganon kneels beside them both. "Zelda?" Those fiery eyes stare at Ganon willing the murderer away.

"WHAT! What else could you have to say to me? My world lost the only light it had left and you snuffed it out because Link refused your offer to rule together. How could you be so blinded by the past that you'd kill the only person who saw us? The only one who knew us." Zelda had a point and Ganon knew it.

Looking at the Triforce Ganon realized the cold sensation upon those cheeks were tears as the regret bore fruit within. Why all this vengeance against the royal family, for what? A wish to bring back the one person who mattered to Ganon? Ganon wished and wished for the one thing the Triforce could give.

Time.

Like magic everything began to go in reverse.

Slowly at first, then faster, and faster till the sun peeked over the horizon and a young Ganondorf arose from bed with no memory of the eight years that wish erased.

Zelda was deep in a dream filled with distant, forgotten memories and Link snuggled closer against the hay our hero had turned into a bed.

The dawn of their 10th birthday came once again.


End file.
